Pokemon Aural: Nace una Leyenda
by LeoPokeboy55 X3
Summary: Nuestra historia se llevara acabo en la Region de Almia, donde Leo, un joven de 15 años, empezara su aventura como entrenador pokemon, pero hay una gran diferencia entre el mundo en que nuestro protegonista vive y el tranquilo mundo que describen los juegos y el anime de pokemon, este fanfic presenta un mundo un poco mas maduro, ademas de grandes revelaciones y conspiraciones...
1. Prologo: El nacimiento de una Leyenda

Prologo:

Nuestra historia empieza con un pequeño llamado Leo, residente de la ciudad de Alma, la ciudad más importante en la región de Almia, incluso se podría considerar un juego de palabras; hijo de dos personajes bastante peculiares, su madre , Jazmín, era una hermosa coordinadora pokemon, que a pesar de no haber triunfado mucho tenía un gran talento, unos ojos verdes preciosos, un cabello castaño muy sedoso y una mirada tan cariñosa que todo el que la veía sonreía de inmediato, su padre , Mario, por otro lado era un hombre bastante fuerte, musculo por todos lados que si bien no se podrían comparar a los de un fisicoculturista profesional estaban bastante bien para un entrenador que no recurría a sustancias para incrementar el tamaño de estos, su cabello era de un negro tan oscuro como la penumbra, sus ojos eran azules como los grandes mares del este de la ciudad Alma, su piel era morena clara y su mirada parecía dar la impresión de que ese hombre era un tipo serio, pero ese no era el caso, aquel padre de familia era un padre cariñoso, mimaba y consentía a sus hijos, y a su esposa la trataba como una reina, aquel imponente entrenador era dueño de uno de los más prestigiosos gimnasios en la región, el gimnasio de tipo Acero, y por si fuera poco, ese año el líder de gimnasio decidió cerrar por un tiempo e intentar el desafío de la liga pokemon, por lo cual la casa quedaría solo a cargo de mama por un par de meses, no sería una jornada muy larga debido a la fuerza del hombre, y daba por seguro que pronto podría participar en la gran liga que para variar tenía como sede la ciudad donde residía, así que tenía garantizado el apoyo de su familia para cuando ese momento llegara.

Todo parecía que ese día sería normal en los alrededores de ciudad Alma, en la gran región de Almia…o al menos eso fue lo que el pequeño Leo, un pequeño niño de 9 años de piel morena clara, ojos cafés bastante oscuros, un cabello negro un poco largo el cual cubría con la gorra negra con una poke ball blanca dibujada en ella que su padre le había comprado en ciudad Alma y un atuendo muy típico de un infante pensó, mientras caminaba camino al colegio. Caminaba alegremente junto a el Pochyena que sus padres le habían regalado, pero aun así no estaban solos, detrás de ellos se encontraban una ralts Shiny bastante linda y una niña de unos 5 años de edad, con una piel parecida a la del chico, tal vez solo un poco más clara, unos tiernos y dulces ojos verdes, un cabello negro y sedoso y una bolsa donde la chica guardaba sus pertenencias más queridas, aquella pequeña era la hermana de Leo, María. Caminaban como siempre desde su casa hasta la escuela que no se encontraba muy lejos de esta, en las afueras de la hermosa ciudad Alma.

Fue ahí cuando la pesadilla empezó.

De pronto detrás de un conjunto de árboles vieron a dos extraños hombres, con raros uniformes, intentando hacer funcionar un extraño tipo de máquina, la curiosidad invadió a los niños y estos junto a sus pokemon decidieron quedarse a investigar un poco.

-Rápido date prisa, quiero terminar con esto lo mas rápido posible- Dijo uno de los uniformados.

-Ya voy, demonios Mark,hablas como si lo que fuéramos a hacer fuera cualquier cosa…-Le respondió el otro.

-Lo sé, lo se…atrapar a él gran giratina con una Master ball robada, es necesario que lo repitas cada vez que quiero hacer que este trabajo sea menos pesado- Dijo defendiéndose el primero que hablo que por lo visto se llamaba Mark.

-Todo esta listo, solo es necesario dejar que esto se caliente y listo, puff…PORTAL MISTICO…-

Nada de lo que decían tenía sentido para los pequeños, pero justo cuando decidieron emprender la huida la pequeña María piso una ramita que hizo un ruido minúsculo, pero que sin embargo el uniformado que había permanecido más gruñón durante todo ese rato pudo percibir…

-¿Quién está ahí?-Pregunto bastante furioso.

-Nadie…nadie-contesto la pobre pequeña de forma inocente.

-Ya oíste no es nadie, no tienes de que preocuparte Jhon- Le dijo tranquilamente Mark al gruñón de nombre Jhon.

-Maldito inútil, siempre debo hacerlo todo yo….- Jhon se movió como una sombra y en un par de segundo ya estaba detrás de los pequeños niños a quienes había tomado por el brazo y los jalaba hacia donde estaban el y su compañero, los pokemon intentaron defenderles pero de pronto un Machamp los golpeo y los capturo, era más que obvio de quien era ese pokemon que por alguna razón estaba escondido en un árbol, como si alguien hubiera anticipado la llegada de algún intruso.

-Suéltanos…por favor…no…no diremos nada a nadie- Dijo Leo intentando soltarse, con los ojos llorosos.

-Papiii….ayúdame…-La pobre María lloraba ante la acción de aquel sujeto que para ella seguía siendo un extraño.

-Ahora si pequeños…van a ver lo que les pasa a los niños entrometidos…..-dijo Jhon soltando a los niños y cuidando que ninguno de ellos escapara, cosa que si pasara su Machamp se encargaría de ello, tenía dos brazos extra para ellos cosa que los niños entendieron muy bien.

Jhon levanto la mano para disponerse a golpear la mejilla del pequeño Leo cuando de pronto apareció un portal a un lado de aquella máquina, aquel portal se fue haciendo más y más grande hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una piscina para pequeños, de pronto una garra proveniente del portal atravesó a Jhon y lo jalo hacia las profundidades de aquel mundo detrás de ese portal, su compañero se quedó perplejo justo cuando otra garra se acercaba a él.

-Espera…no me hagas da…..-la garra se introdujo en su cranejo desde ariba y siguió hasta atravesarlo por la entrepierna, luego al igual que a su compañero, Mark fue arrastrado hacia el mundo de la criatura, al instante el Pokemon lucha intento atacar a una de las garras con un tajo cruzado de las dos manos sobrantes, pero traspaso la garra como si esta fuera solo neblina, en ese mismo instante también lo perforo no con una, sino con dos garras semejantes a las anteriores, una de ella le causo una terrible herida al Pochyena que este sostenia, los dos pequeños pokemon cayeron al suelo inmediatamente.

Justo cuando parecía que todo había terminado el dueño de cada una de esas garras hablo.

-Nadie perturba al gran Giratina, Rey del mundo Distorsión, y sépase que nunca dejo las cosas a mano, hoy, me llevare a uno de estos pequeños como muestra de mi maldad, para que nadie vuelva a profanar mi morada- Su voz estaba llena de ira y Amenaza, y a pesar de que sus palabras no parecían estar dirigidas a nadie en particular ambos niños quedaron bastante asustados, la garra se dirigió lentamente hacia el pequeño Leo, no parecía que fuera a perforarlo, pero si a arrastrarlo hasta la bestia, fue entonces que su hermanita, con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, lo empujo, y al instante fue arrastrada hacia el portal, la pequeña Ralts no pudo hacer nada más que saltar y ser recibida en los brazos de María, quien finalmente empezó a entrar en aquel portal.

-Nos vemos hermanito…nunca me olvides…TE AMOOOOOOO…- fue lo último que la pequeña pudo decir antes de que el portal se cerrara.

-NOOOOO…MARIA….NOOOOOO…-era lo único que el pequeño podía decir, lloraba y gritaba, su corazón le dolía como i le estuvieran arrebatando parte de esto, y de una forma eso estaban haciendo…él amaba a su hermana, era todo para él, quien lo alegraba cuando él estaba triste, quien lo ayudaba a levantarse a pesar de haber caído muy alto, quien lo consideraba su súper héroe….pero desde ese momento, jamás la volvería a ver….el pequeño se arrastró llorando hasta el cadáver de su único amigo que había quedado en ese lugar….su pequeño Pochyena, el joven lo abrazo llenándose de la sangre que de él emanaba, no le importaba nada de eso, solo quería a su amigo, a su hermana y a el podemos de ella de vuelta, el pequeño no pudo más y se desmayó en ese mismo lugar…

Despertó en su casa, en su cuarto estaba confundido, de pronto se le vino a la mente un pensamiento

–Todo…fue una pesadilla- pensó… rápidamente bajo hasta la planta baja de su casa donde encontró a su Madre, su mirada tan cálida había cambiado a una mirada seria y fría, su padre se encontraba junto a ella abrazándola y consolándola por algún motivo.

-Buenos días papi, que gusto tenerte devuelta- Saludo el pequeño alegre e inocentemente, pensando que su padre lo cargaría y lo abrazaría como siempre, pero no, el hombre solo se levantó y miro a los ojos a del pequeño.

-Buenos días hijito mío, te tengo dos noticias….una buena- sonrió un poco…pero enseguida esa sonrisa desapareció y este desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

-Y una mala….-ejecuto finalmente el padre.

-¿Cuál es la Buena?-pregunto confundido el pequeño.

-Termine mi viaje, tengo todas las medallas y participare este año en la liga pokemon- Dijo acariciando la cabeza del pequeño

-Que bien pero… ¿Cuál es la mala?- pregunto intrigado, Leo estaba muy confundido, pensó que cuando su padre hubiera completado su viaje estaría muy feliz, pero se mostraba frio e incluso sus ojos parecían estar reteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-La mala es…..que…..tu hermanita ha desaparecido….y…por lo que vimos cuando te encontré….tal vez no la vuelvas a ver….nunca-dijo el hombre haciendo que todo rastro de alegría que había en los ojos del pequeño desapareciera en ese momento.

Fue ahí donde la realidad golpeo su corazón como una tornado a una pequeña choza de paja.

Su padre lo había encontrado cuando regresaba a la ciudad, su hermanita estaba en las garras de ese monstruo y jamás volvería a verla, tanto el cómo su familia habían perdido a la pequeña consentida de la casa, la dulce y tierna María, ya no estaba con ello. Leo les conto entre llantos lo que paso, lo que les dejo en claro lo que en realidad había pasado, pero eso o mejoro las cosas, sabían que su hija no estaba muerta, pero que se encontraba en el mundo Distorsión con la peor bestia del universo. Y todo…por lo que el pequeño Leo considero su culpa, nadie le reprocho nada, pero para él era más que claro que la culpa era de él, y solo de él, ese mismo día se hizo una promesa, se convertiría en el más grande entrenador que pudiera existir en el universo y rescataría a su hermana. Esta promesa era la más clara muestra de la esperanza infantil que en el pequeño albergaba pero… ¿Podría ser esto solo una simple fantasía?


	2. Capitulo 1: Comenzando con Pie Derecho

Capitulo I: Comenzando con Pie Derecho.

El joven se levantó ese día con más animo que nunca, y no solo porque ese era su décimo quinto cumpleaños, sino porque ese día tendría a su primer pokemon, y así, poder comenzar su aventura para cumplir su meta de convertirse en el entrenador más grande de todos, el dolor en su interior aún existía, las imágenes de la bestia del mundo distorsión llevándose a su pequeña hermana y matando a su mejor amigo aun le hacían tener pesadillas, no quería que ese pensamiento le impidiera salir adelanto por lo tanto se decidió a hacer una promesa

-Yo…no mencionare, a nadie, lo que paso ese día, lo que de verdad me ha motivado a salir adelante, y no importa cuánto me duela, no volveré a derramar ni una sola lagrima por ella, hasta que la vuelva a ver…es una promesa- se dijo así mismo dentro de su mente, pero de pronto una voz proveniente de la planta baja lo saco de sus pensamientos e hizo que volviera a la realidad

-Leo, el desayuno está listo, ¿no querrás irte con el estómago vacío o sí?- Era su querida madre, con el paso del tiempo había recuperado ese cariño y esa ternura en su voz y en su mirada, pero aun así no cabía duda que ella estaba tan marcada por el terrible acontecimiento como Leo.

-Ya voy…uff…bueno, llevo esperando este día por mucho tiempo, comencemos bien- dijo e inmediatamente se quitó la ropa que usaba para dormir, se colocó unos jeans azules que había comprado en el centro de ciudad Alma apenas un mes antes, una camisa negra solida de manga corta, una chaqueta negra con mangas blancas y unas deportivas que su padre le había comprado que su padre le había comprado especialmente para ese día, por ultimo su gorra negra con una pokeball blanca plasmada en ella. Seguido de eso bajo de un salto las escaleras, cayendo al piso con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, el joven había adquirido bastante agilidad y fuerza durante los años anteriores, al levantarse fue recibido por un abrazo de su madre, bastante cálido y que hizo al chico sonrojarse.

-Felicidades mi pequeño, 15 años, vaya que rápido pasa el tiempo, siento como si apenas ayer fueras ese pequeño niñito llorón que no me dejaba dormir en las noches, como sea, te quiero mucho hijito- La madre abrazaba a su pequeño cariñosamente con los ojos cerrados.

-Gracias Mami, etto….yo también te quiero, pero ¿No sabes a qué hora llegara papá?- El chico estaba bastante desesperado, aunque parecía que quería disimularlo, su padre sería el encargado de proporcionarle su primer pokemon, pero al mismo tiempo era el campeón de la Liga Pokemon de Almia, así es, al parecer la pérdida de su hija pareció haber motivado al exlíder de gimnasio para convertirse en el campeón de la región junto a sus fuertes pokemon de tipo acero.

-Dijo que solo tardaría una hora más, descuida, ya sabes cómo se la pasa, autógrafos, batallas, fotos, entrevistas…me mareo de solo pensarlo-dijo la madre soltando finalmente a su pequeño y volteándose para ir por la comida.

-Muy bien Mami, y con qué platillo tan suculento me vas a despedir- pregunto el chico emocionado, esperaba un gran bufet de filete de Tauros, patas de Doduo o cualquier otra cosa.

-Mmmm….veamos, ¡ah!… aquí está tu plato- La madre enseguida le coloco el plato frente a él mientras tomaban asiento juntos.

-Guisado de Magikarp…esto es…es perfecto Mamá… ¡Gracias!- El chico realmente se desilusiono un poco, pero no iba a ser ese típico niño caprichoso que le reclama a su madre por un plato que no le gustaba tanto, mucho menos siendo el último antes de empezar su viaje.

-Me alegra que te guste, pero hay algo más que me gustaría que tengas…-la madre dijo haciendo dudar al chico, fue un momento al horno y de ahí saco un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños de chocolate con 15 velas incrustadas en la parte superior.

-Mama….eres….eres la mejor- La abrazó luego de que su madre dejara el pastel en la mesa, pero al parecer la madre aun ocultaba algo detrás de ella, al momento de sacarlo el chico solo sonrió, era un collar aquel collar estaba hecho de plata, tenía una cruz que por generaciones había sido por alguna razón el símbolo de la familia, además de eso tenía dibujadas cuatro letras, una en cada una de sus secciones, estaban la L, perteneciente a Leonardo, la J, perteneciente a Jazmín, su madre, la M, de Mario, su padre, y por ultimo había una M con un par de alas grabadas a los lados, era la M de María, su hermana desaparecida.

-Es precioso Mamá, gracias- Le dio un abrazo y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-Mario, pensé que llegarías más tarde- La madre se sorprendió de ver a su esposo tan temprano en casa.

-Nada es más importante que mi pequeño, además, apuesto a que la alegría y la desesperación por salir lo carcomen por dentro- Dijo el padre bastante tranquilo mientras caminaba y tomaba asiento junto a ellos.

-Papa, etto….trajiste, tu sabes que…..-Pregunto Leo a su padre con un poco de vergüenza.

-Claro hijo- dijo abrazándolo para felicitarlo, acto seguido le entrego una Ultra Ball.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii!, al fin….ahora si no les molesta me gustaría compartir este pastel con ustedes, antes de irme quiero pasar un agradable momento con mi familia-dijo el chico terminando rápidamente su guisado que por alguna razón dejo de serle repulsivo, y tomando un cuchillo comenzó a dividir el pastel, toda la familia comió alegremente, convivieron como si fuera la última vez que fueran a verse, aunque sabían que eso no sería verdad, o al menos eso esperaban, finalmente su papá le entrego una mochila negra con blanco haciendo juego con todo su conjunto.

-Aquí tienes hijo, este es mi regalo, el pokemon solo es una parte, y….tu madre también te dará uno pero no digas que te dije yo- Dijo susurrándole Mario al oído al joven, sin que Jazmín escuchara

-Está bien papa gracias- Leo analizo un poco la mochila- Contaba con una pequeña cartera, que ya tenía dinero para emergencias o para pagar en caso de perder una batalla, un par de cambios de ropa idénticos a los que él llevaba puestos, Agua, medicina, un par de pociones, un Mapa y un Videomisor, aparato que rápidamente Leo se colocó en la muñeca. El joven se levantó, agradeció a su padre, se colocó la mochila y salió junto a sus padres afuera de la casa. Con un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo se despidió de ambos.

-Esto no es una despedida, nos vemos en la liga Pokemon hijo. Mas te vale ser el más fuerte de todos, jajaja es broma, pase lo que pase siempre te amaremos, no lo olvides, siempre hacia adelante, nunca hacia atrás- Le sonrió su padre dándole un último abrazo.

-Claro, me volveré el más fuerte, para derrotarte Padre, gracias por todo- Termino el chico con un apretón de manos, enseguida se giró hacia su madre a quien vio con los ojos llorosos.

-Hijito mío…por favor, cuídate, este mundo está lleno de peligros, gente loca, pokemon salvajes, delincuentes y muchísimos peligros más, pero nuestra familia se caracteriza por aprender todo en la práctica…pero por favor, cuídate, no me gustaría…perder a mi único hijo-Dijo Jazmín con sus ojos llorosos abrazando fuertemente a su hijo, quien le correspondía y que con voz tranquilizante le respondió.

-Descuida Madre…no digas eso, descuida volveré sano y salvo, e incluso tal vez…solo tal vez, vuelva a traer a mi hermanita de vuelta, lo prometo-Dijo el joven un poco inseguro pero intentando que su voz sonara lo más seria pero a la vez tranquilizantemente posible, su madre solo le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. El finalmente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, las imágenes de su infancia empezaron a brotar de su mente como si agua de una gran fuente del centro de ciudad Alma, por lo que finalmente se volteó, y con los ojos llorosos grito.

-MAMA, PAPA…LOS AMOOO!

Después de eso solo tomo la Ultra Ball, siguió caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño bosque, y finalmente saco de la Ball a quien sería su amigo durante la aventura.

-Hola…yo soy Leo, me gustaría ser tu entrenador, por lo que veo eres un pokemon bastante fuerte, es un honor para mí estar a tu lado, más que tu entrenador me gustaría que me consideraras como tu Amigo, por favor que dices…nos vamos-

-Rio…Rioo lu- dijo el pequeño pokemon, se trataba de un pequeño Riolu, había algo peculiar en el que por el momento Leo no podía identificar, pero comprendió que aquello fue un aprobación.

-Perfecto…te llamare Lucas, ya sabes porque tu evolución se llama Lucario y…bueno no tengo mucha creatividad para esto de los Nombres…qué opinas ¿te parece?

-Rio lu lu- Respondió alegremente el pequeño, y de un gran salto se colocó en uno de los hombros del ahora entrenador, el cual acomodándose su gorra comenzó su alegre caminar por el bosque.

-Muy bien Vamos directo a ciudad Roca-Dura a por el primer gimnasio-Dijo bastante alegre y comenzó a trotar para a través el bosque, no necesitaba un mapa puesto que la ciudad quedaba cerca de Ciudad Alma, solo era necesario atravesar ese bosque, un rio y un último bosque un poco más pequeño.

Y así es como la aventura de nuestro héroe empieza, quien sabe que aventuras, misterios y combates le esperen, si quieren seguir esta historia no duden más, porque…..ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…


	3. Capitulo 2: ¡Es hora de Capturar!

Capitulo II: ¡Es hora de Capturar!

-Adelante Lucas usa ataque rápido- Ordeno el joven entrenador a su compañero, este obedeciendo efectuó el ataque y dejo debilitado a un par de Rattata salvajes que intentaron atacarles, el joven junto a su nuevo amigo ya habían librado ataques así durante su trayecto por el sendero de ciudad Alma a ciudad Piedra Dura, el camino era angosto debido a que solo era un sendero de tierra creado por el paso de anteriores entrenadores por ese lugar, rodeado de gruesos árboles frondosos que se encontraban a una distancia considerable el uno del otro además de estar acompañado de los típicos sonidos de los pokemon salvajes descansando, luchando, comiendo o simplemente comunicándose entre ellos.

Al chico ya le empezaba a gustar estar fuera de casa, vivir la adrenalina de cada batalla por más simple que fuera… pero de pronto un pensamiento azoto en su cabeza como una masa en un muro de concreto, recordó que la vida no solo sería batallas, sino también capturas… rápidamente comenzó a buscar en su mochila…su padre no le habría dado esa mochila y enviado a la aventura sin más que un pokemon y las cosas necesarias para él, debió darle algo para poder capturar a nuevos compañeros que lo acompañaran en su travesia, y si al parecer los pensamientos del chico se plasmaron en una maravillosa realidad; dentro de la mochila se escondía un cierre en el cual se encontraba una especie de bolsa secreta dentro de la mochila, dentro de ella encontró cinco poke ball negras, su color debía significar que estaban hechas especialmente para él, ese era su color preferido y su padre siendo el campeón de la región no dudaría en cumplirle un pequeño capricho como ese, aunque él nunca se lo pidió, solo recordaba haber comentado alguna vez algo como "Papá, ¿te imaginas si las poke ball fueran negras? Seria genial" el chico saco dos de esas black ball, ese fue el nombre que decidió ponerles, y se dispuso a encontrar a su primer pokemon, los candidatos no tardaron en aparecer, rattatas, pidgeys, sentret, y otros más, pero ninguno parecía convencerlo de todo, fue hasta que un pequeño pokemon gusano de color rojo le hizo comenzar a aclarar la idea de quién iba a ser su primera captura, un wurmple, el pokemon no tardó mucho en ver al dúo, sin embargo lejos de querer pelear este cerro los ojos tranquilamente y decidió irse hacia otro lugar, Leo supo que esa era la señal de que ese sería el pokemon que debería capturar.

Sin perder tiempo antes de que el pokemon desinteresado se escapara le ordeno un movimiento que suponía que su pokemon estaría listo para usar.

-Muy bien Lucas, vamos por ese, adelante ¡Palmeo! - Ordeno el entrenador, su pokemon de inmediato corrió hacia su tranquilo adversario y le coloco una mano encima, el pokemon rival al instante volteo para ver lo que pasaba mientras que una luz salía de la mano del pequeño Riolu creando una mini explosión en ella, lanzando al Wurmple hacia un árbol en el cual se golpeó y cayó al piso. El pokemon salvaje al instante sacudió su cabeza y arremetió con un picotazo venenoso al canino luchador, este por orden de su entrenador esquivo y ataco de un ataque rápido a la oruga, quien nuevamente salió disparado hacia un árbol…

-El equilibrio, esa es su debilidad, nuevamente Lucas, Palmeo y que golpee contra otro árbol- ordeno con tono seguro Leo, su amigo le obedeció y mientras el pokemon contrario se estaba preparando para atacar nuevamente recibió de lleno tanto el golpe el ataque como el impacto del árbol. Sin perder el tiempo el triunfador lanzo su black ball hacia el debilitado pokemon, el cual no impuso resistencia y fue capturado sin problema alguno

-muy bien, al parecer era una hembra, su aura me lo decía- en cuanto menciono eso el pequeño pokemon azul lo miro atentamente completamente confundido, al notar aquello el entrenador declaro -oh es cierto, hace dos años por alguna razón comencé a sentir cosas raras, con el tiempo fue cuando me di cuenta de que podía sentir algo que emanaba de los pokemon, fue entonces que mis padres me llevaron a ver a una especie de mago….brujo…médium…no lo recuerdo, el punto es que me dijeron que podía sentir el aura de los pokemon y de las personas, lo sé también es raro para mí pero… en realidad es una buena ayuda, espero y no te moleste…-Dijo el entrenador esperando un reproche de su fiel compañero, en cambio sintió como su aura se llenaba de alegría y este le sonreía mientras daba leves saltos, lo que en realidad había pasado fue que el pokemon sintió que al tener tales habilidades su entrenador lo entendería aún mejor.

Leo abrazo contento a su compañero peliazul y con alegría decidió sacar a su pequeño amigo oruga, el cual al salir de su ball se veía bastante cansado, sin vacilar Leo saco una baya aranja de su mochila y se la dio al débil pokemon que al comerla pareció recuperar poco a poco sus energías, una vez que el pokemon parecía estar lo suficientemente fuerte como para erguirse sobre sí mismo, observo con inquietud a su captor, quien le respondió con una sonrisa, el pequeño wurmple hizo lo mismo, o al menos algo parecido, un gesto de felicidad que se podía notar gracias al movimiento de sus ojos, de pronto el pokemon comenzó a brillar, soltó una especia de hilos de seda que lo empezaron a cubrir, al dejar de brillar frente a nuestro héroe había un Silcoon, alegre y que contrayéndose para posarse a los pies de su nuevo entrenador le agradecía frotando su cuerpo duro y un tanto pegajoso contra la pierna de Leo, el cual le sonrió, lo acaricio y lo metió de nuevo a su black ball, el joven estaba bastante feliz, ¿había conseguido evolucionar a un pokemon tan solo con una sonrisa? Sonaba bastante absurdo y… lo era, el pensamiento rápidamente se esfumo al entender que la experiencia que había ganado aquel pokemon durante la batalla fue lo que lo ayudo a evolucionar, tal vez encontrar a un entrenador como él fue lo que termino con ese proceso, el ultimo empujón para su evolución, como haya sido, siguió su camino un par de horas hasta que diviso como el sendero se transformaba en un camino de verdad, los arboles desaparecían poco a poco y la presencia de edificios comenzaba a ser visible, ya no cabía duda, se encontraba en las orillas de ciudad Roca Dura, pero antes de proseguir con su marcha una voz extraña llamo su atención.

-Vaya vaya…tenemos un nuevo visitante, un entrenador, ok chico te vez muy débil, ¿acaso eres uno de esos entrenadores que vienen a esta ciudad para conseguir la medalla del líder de gimnasio? Pues lamento decirte que a como estas ahora… perderás- Dijo un hombre que se encontraba apoyado en uno de los pocos árboles que restaban en el camino, el hombre era alto, fuerte, su cabello era azul y completamente despeinado, vestía una camisa sin mangas que dejaban ver sus fuertes músculos, y unos shorts cafés acompañados de unos tenis deportivos que le daban la apariencia de un verdadero fisicoculturista.

-En primera, no hablo con extraños, en segunda, lo que vaya a hacer o es de tu incumbencia y por ultimo…bueno parece que puedo confiar en ti… no tienes una aura mala y veo que tus intenciones son de verdad nobles, por lo que veo y siento eres bastante fuerte y no solo físicamente, y por cierto el Machoke que está en la super ball de tu mano derecha es bastante interesante…déjame adivinar ¿Deseas una batalla para enseñarme alguna clase de técnica para vencer a el líder de gimnasio? - El tono del joven se vio en cambio debido a que antes de juzgar al hombre decidió examinar su aura, y como en esta no veía nada malo su reacción mejoro, y aunque tal vez no quería admitirlo, le interesaba la idea de volverse más fuerte

-Ni yo lo pude haber dicho mejor niño, tienes habilidades, tal vez eres un Medium o algo así, realmente el conocimiento no es lo mío, sin embargo la batalla si, MachoMacho ve por él- Dijo el hombre bastante confiado, de su super ball saco a un Machoke bastante fuerte, sus musculos deberían superar el doble del tamaño promedio, sus ojos revelaban una gran determinación y estos solo apuntaban a Leo, quien intento no inmutarse para no darles el lujo de pensar que se había asustado, por lo que solo señalo con el dedo al fuerte pokemon y le dijo a su pequeño amigo lo que tendrían que hacer

-Al fin tendremos una batalla que valga la pena, muy bien Lucas, mostrémosle lo que podemos hacer-

Continuara…


	4. Capitulo 3:Hasta la más dura roca

Capitulo III: Hasta la más dura roca se rompe con gran esfuerzo

-Pareces ser un muchacho sin mucha experiencia pero no por eso te tomare a la ligera, la habilidad de observar el aura es bastante buena pero… ¿Cómo puedes observar la fuerza de un pokemon en su poke ball? Parece carecer de sentido-Sentencio el adversario ante los dotes del joven entrenador quien en esos momentos solo acomodo su gorra y lo miro con una sonrisa desafiantemente.

-La respuesta es simple… ¡No soy un entrenador más, Mi nombre es Leo y junto a Lucas me convertiré en leyenda! Lucas usa ataque rápido- Ante la orden su amigo le obedeció y corrió hacia su adversario a una velocidad increíble

-Tomas la iniciativa… eso es bueno, pero en este caso no fue la mejor opción, Macho usa Megapuño- El Machoke acertó un fuerte golpe en el pecho del pequeño pokemon el cual salió despedido unos seis metros en dirección contraria de donde venía, el pequeño luchador azul cayo de rodillas al piso, estaba completamente sofocado pero no tardó mucho en recuperar el aliento y ponerse nuevamente de pie, un poco débil pero con la llama de la batalla encendida en su interior. Leo quien había observado perplejo como su pokemon era incapaz de siquiera tocar a el pokemon contrincante decidió dejar de precipitarse y empezar a planear una estrategia.

-Perfecto ya sé qué haremos, espero que funcione… Lucas vuelve a usar ataque rapido pero esta vez salta cuando yo te diga- El pequeño Riolu comenzó a correr a una velocidad aun mayor a la de antes pero sin embargo en pokemon enemigo ya se encontraba preparado para asestarle un golpe brutal sin embargo lo que paso a continuación dejo sorprendidos a el pokemon rival y a su entrenador.

La orden tan esperada del salto jamás llego y como el fornido entrenador de Machoke esperaba el momento de este para indicarle que su pokemon golpeara a su adversario en el aire, no pudo evitar que Lucas golpeara a su querido MachoMacho en las piernas el cual ante su gran masa cayo creando una nube inmensa de polvo y un gran ruido al mismo tiempo. Una vez en el piso el joven entrenador no perdió el tiempo y lanzo la orden que consideraba le daría comienzo a la verdadera batalla.

-No dejes que se levante, adelante usa Palmeo- El pequeño pokemon poso su mano sobre la espalda del fornido pokemon que comenzaba a intentar levantarse, pero una explosión en su espalda salida de la mano del pequeño pokemon azul evito que este lo hiciera y que por el contrario volviera a caer. Para dar un cambio inmenso a la batalla el chico le ordeno a su pokemon que se subiera rápidamente a un árbol y que desde ahí efectuara un ataque aéreo con un impulso usando Ataque Rápido. Lucas lo hizo rápidamente pero lo que se encontró no fue del todo agradable, justo antes de chocar con el pokemon derribado, este extendió una mano y tomo con fuerza a el pequeño por la cabeza, luego solo miro a su entrenador y este le hizo un gesto afirmativo, el Machoke lanzo al pequeño en el aire y a continuación su entrenador ordeno su orden final

-Tajo cruzado- Tan solo dos palabras bastaron para que su amigo, cruzando los brazos y luego desplegándolos bruscamente, golpeara al pequeño luchador mientras caía, azoto fuertemente contra un árbol levantando otra nube de polvo que al instante lo cubrió, haciendo creer al tipo fornido que la batalla había terminado.

-Ahora lo vez, no estás listo para una verdadera batalla de gimnasio-

-Si tuvieras la habilidad que yo tengo podrías ver que tan equivocado estas-

-¿Pero cómo? -Dijo un poco molesto al ver que al disiparse la nube de polvo el pequeño pokemon ya no se encontraba ahí, lo que sucedió después le causó gran impresión. El pokemon se encontraba lanzándose nuevamente hacia el enemigo a gran velocidad, esta vez haciendo un ataque parecido al que el gran Machoke había hecho recientemente, el ataque fue efectivo, y aunque no tenía una fuerza idéntica, fue suficiente para hacer caer al gran pokemon, quien una vez en el suelo fue fulminado con otro potente Palmeo en la zona abdominal por parte del Luchador aural.

-Entre más grande, más fuerte es la caída, a pesar de ser una frase tan trillada sí que posee veracidad, por cierto gracias por enseñarme un movimiento nuevo- Concluyo el joven bastante feliz por su batalla, sabía que su pokemon además de haber obtenido una inmensa cantidad de experiencia también había aprendido el movimiento Tajo Cruzado, el cual lógicamente debería ser más practicado para obtener más potencia.

-Sin duda eres un gran entrenador pequeño, estas lleno de sorpresas, me recuerdas a un entrenador del que escuche hablar una vez, su nombre era… ¿Ruby? No lo recuerdo muy bien pero todos dicen que es todo un maestro para las batallas, aunque él era un amante de los concursos. En fin, solo hay un favor que me gustaría que hicieras por mí-

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? - Preguntó confundido Leo mientras que su reciente oponente le entregaba la poke ball en la cual había guardado a Machoke cuando este fue derrotado

-Ahora sácalo, veraz que algo espectacular sucede- Leo ya sabía exactamente lo que sucedería así que menciono mientras liberaba al pokemon de su ball, a la par que este empezaba a brillar.

-Claro, hay pokemon que no son capaces de evolucionar por experiencia, por amistad o por afecto, si no que requieren el aura de otro entrenador, y asi, finalmente evolucionan a su forma final, tal es el caso de Machoke, que evoluciona en Machamp, vaya pensé que esto solo sucedía con los intercambios formales, en fin…- Al terminar de decir eso un pokemon inmenso, con cuatro brazos de un gran grosor y fuerza y una boca que asimilaba a un pico apareció, se trataba de un Machamp, el fornido entrenador se vio bastante feliz y fue a abrazar a su pokemon, Leo se quedó un poco confundido al ver como un par de titanes como esos se trataban de forma tan cariñosa.

-MachoMacho, mírate eres muchísimo más fuerte que antes, sin duda serás imparable-

-Bueno… supongo que el cariño hacia un pokemon es bastante importante, como sea aquí está su super ball- Le devolvió la ball a su rival y fue a cargar a su pequeño Lucas, quien lo abrazo por el cuello mientras recibía una poción por parte de su entrenador.

-Ahora sí, estas completamente listo para arrasar en ese gimnasio, te deseo la mejor de las suertes Leo, oh por cierto, mi nombre es Jake, y soy líder del gimnasio tipo Lucha de Ciudad Disputa, espero y nos visites algún otro día, y ten por seguro que cuando estemos ahí, no te será tan fácil ganar como esta vez-

-Claro que no, o al menos eso espero, sino será muy aburrido, bueno nos vemos luego-

-Mucha suerte, ¡Cuidate! -

El joven entrenador se marchó, caminaba alegremente cuando dos pensamientos asaltaron su mente y lo dejaron completamente asombrado:

1° Había derrotado a un líder de gimnasio, un entrenador que poseía una gran fuerza y un gran coraje, en su primera batalla no oficial, y además este la había dicho algo que ocasiono su segunda inquietud.

2° Jake lo comparo con Ruby, un Dex Holder de Hoenn, uno de los más fuertes, y por lo que sabía era el ídolo de su madre.

Una nueva meta se instauro en su mente y se fijó en ella de forma que ahora nada la podría borrar de ahí.

-Me convertiré en Dex Holder-

Dijo casi en un susurro para sí mismo, sin notar que había caminado tanto que ya se encontraba en la ciudad, y que el centro pokemon se encontraba en a un par de calles de donde se encontraba.

El joven llego al lugar y les dejo a sus compañeros al cuidado de la enfermera quien con una alegre sonrisa le anuncio que sus pokemon estarían listos para la mañana siguiente. Luego paso a otra sección del mismo centro donde luego de hablar con un señor bastante elegante este le brindo las llaves de una habitación de la zona de habitaciones del centro pokemon, no eran gratis pero eran más baratas que cualquier hotel existente en la región.

El chico alegre se dirigió a su habitación, se cambió con su ropa de dormir, coloco su ropa sucia en un instrumento metálico que se encontraba ahí el cual era para lavar y secar la ropa, una especia de cruce entre lavadora y secadora que combinaba los atributos de ambas en un solo tubo ancho de metal con varias mangueras y cables conectados tanto a el sistema de tuberías como a el sistema eléctrico de la habitación, un "invento ingenioso" pensó el chico.

Finalmente dejo reposar su cuerpo en la cama de la habitación, y dejo que el sueño se apoderara poco a poco de él.

Y hasta aquí ha llegado el tercer capítulo de la Saga, hago este pequeño espacio por diversas razones, la primera aclararles dos cosas.

Si no conocen a los Dex Holders o no han leído el Manga de Pokemon Adventures háganlo, es muy bueno y ayudara a comprender la historia.

Otra, este fic, al contener representaciones más maduras de un mundo pokemon, no tendrá ni centros pokemon gratis, ni enfermeras iguales, ni policías irresponsable ni tampoco idéntica, ni muchísimas más cosas que ocurren en el anime debido al público infantil el cual tiene por destinatario.

Y para finalizar solo quiero agradecerle a mi querida, espero no equivocarme con este término, colega Chuuny por todas sus recomendaciones que si bien han sido un poco crudas y fuertes me han servido mucho y sé que poco a poco me ayudaran a convertirme en un gran escritor de fics, aunque sea solo un poco :D


	5. Capítulo 4: Primer gimnasio

Capítulo IV: Primer gimnasio = ¿Primera Medalla?

El sol salía en la ciudad Piedra Dura, los pájaros pokemon comenzaban a trinar por los alrededores. Lentamente el joven entrenador de piel morena se encontraba preparando sus cosas para partir, con ropa limpia, su energía completamente recargada y sus cosas preparadas salió de su cuarto no sin antes ponerse su gorra, bajo lentamente hacia el pequeño restaurante que se encontraba en el centro pokemon, ordeno su desayuno: Unos hot cakes con miel de Vespiquen y un café con leche para aumentar aún más sus ánimos. Al terminar su desayuno pago el dinero correspondiente y fue con la enfermera quien con una sonrisa y un ademan le entrego a sus dos compañeros, ambos estaban llenos de vitalidad y energía nuevamente, sin duda necesitarían toda ella para ese día. Leo agradeció a la enfermera y se despidió, para después salir de aquel edificio.

No había tenido tiempo de admirar e indagar en la ciudad, el día anterior había estado un poco cansado y quería que sus pokemon se recuperaran por completo. La ciudad era de un tamaño mediano, en el aire había un olor de bastante agradable de tierra húmeda que parecía venir de una especie de edificio procesador de rocas, al parecer era un edificio donde las rocas sacadas de las minas que por experiencias pasadas Leo sabía que se encontraban del otro lado de la ciudad, eran procesadas para buscar en ellas piedras evolutivas.

-Mmm… esto puede ser interesante- Pensó en entrenador al ver la tienda que se encontraba a un lado de la fábrica donde se vendían esas mismas piedras. Se dirigió a la tienda y al entrar observo como en las estanterías se mostraban toda clase de piedras evolutivas, las paredes poseían una cubierta de madera de roble, las estanterías parecían estar hechas del mismo material, había un pequeño mostrador de hierro y cristal donde se mostraban otras tantas piedras y donde también se encontraba un joven vendedor de aspecto alegre y servicial, se encontraba sacándole brillo a una Piedra Fuego silbando cierta canción que a Leo le pareció familiar, el vendedor se volteó al notar la presencia del chico y dejando de lado la roca y el pañuelo con la que le hacía relucir le saludo alegremente y le hablo un poco de sus productos.

-Bienvenido sea Joven a la tienda de rocas evolutivas de ciudad Piedra Dura, tenemos toda clase de piedras evolutivas puede observarlas todas para saber cuál le gustaría comprar, nuestras rocas sirven tanto como una sutil decoración hasta como las mejores amigas de muchos de los pokemon que requieren de ellas para evolucionar-

-Gracias, bueno… realmente ya se cual voy a querer. Deme esa- Señaló una roca de color azul verdoso con el centro de un color verde claro con unas pequeñas hebras que salían de este.

-¡Una piedra Alba a la orden!- Dijo el vendedor bastante animado, tomando la piedra y colocándola en una pequeña caja metálica.

El joven entrenador pago lo correspondiente, unos cuatro mil pokeyenes más o menos, no le preocupaba gastar mucho pues su padre podría darle dinero siempre que él lo necesitara, aunque la verdad lo más seguro era que con lo que ganara en los combates debía ser suficiente, debido a que hay una pelea entre dos entrenadores, el ganador se queda con un porcentaje del dinero que tenga el perdedor, en la región de Almia el porcentaje era del ocho por ciento, de modo que los entrenadores que por el momento perdieran todo su dinero no se vieran obligados a pagar nada, y los entrenadores que no tuvieran mucho, que no lo perdieran todo en un solo combate.

Guardando en su mochila aquella piedra se despidió del amable vendedor y se encamino de una vez por todas al gimnasio de la ciudad, el cual estaba a un par de cuadras de distancia de aquella tienda.

Al salir decidió liberar a sus dos amigos, Lucas, su fiel Riolu quien fue su pokemon inicial, no tardo en colocarse a un lado de su entrenador y caminar junto a él, y su alegre Silcoon recién capturada y evolucionada, a quien por mote había llamado Candy, trepo por su espalda hasta su hombro como un insecto haciendo que Leo sintiera como algo parecido al velcro se adhería y subía por su chaqueta, afortunadamente no la daño.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta del gimnasio, pasaron por varios locales que a Leo le interesaron pero decidieron dejarlos para después, lo que importaba ahora era desafiar al líder de Gimnasio. Leo tomo aire en un suspiro y con el corazón un poco acelerado abrió las puertas de el gran edificio, el cual tenía un color verde claro, tres pisos donde él sabía que el tercero era ocupado por entrenadores que peleaban entre sí para desafiar al líder de gimnasio, en el segundo piso se encontraban la utilería del gimnasio, aparatos para entrenar y las Maquinas Técnicas que eran típicas del gimnasio, además de un pequeño cuarto administrativo donde un par de secretarias se hacían cargo de la agenda del líder de gimnasio, de sus ingresos ganados, de sus ingresos perdidos y así dar manutención a el edificio.

Al entrar se encontraba en la primera sala, donde una chica pelirroja vestida formalmente se encontraba tras una computadora al lado de una maquina con seis huecos y un escáner de mano, Leo también sabía su función:

En los últimos años se desarrolló un método bastante eficiente para que los entrenadores desarrollaran sus habilidades de forma más eficaz, esa máquina escaneaba el nivel, los stats y toda la información de la máquina, como si fuera una pokedex, además de también evaluar el nivel de pelea del entrenador, ese método asimilaba bastante a la capacidad de ver el Aura, solo era más precisa y podía plasmar los datos en una pantalla. Existían cinco clasificaciones:

-Clasificación F o Junior: los cuales no tenían a oportunidad de participar en una batalla de gimnasio oficial, pero si entrenar en uno, estos serían el grupo más débil, siendo en su mayoría niños menores a los doce años.

-Clasificación C o Normal: estos entrenadores podían participar en batallas de gimnasios basicos, pero no entrar a la liga Pokemon, sus pokemons y ellos tienen un nivel medio, por lo general se les atribuía a los principiantes.

-Clasificación B o Ranger: entrenadores con un nivel avanzado, tenían el derecho de enfrentarse a gimnasios avanzados y de participar en la liga pokemon, tanto estos entrenadores como sus pokemon tenían un nivel un poco más avanzado, la mayoría de los entrenadores de este tipo solían ser aquellos que estaban entre la mitad de su viaje o ya consumándolo.

-Clasificación A o Elite: estos entrenadores poseían gran fuerza, sus pokemon solían estar en niveles bastante altos, y sus habilidades a la hora de la batalla eran únicas. Estos entrenadores solían ser partícipes de la Liga Pokemon o Líderes de Gimnasio.

-Clasificación S o Master: entrenadores épicos, con habilidades increíbles, pokemon increíbles y lo más importante, corazones increíbles. Solo los campeones y los entrenadores legendarios ocupan esos lugares. El sueño de cualquier entrenador.

Con este sistema el líder de gimnasio se daría una idea de que pokemon usar, que estrategias emplear y cuál sería su postura ante los visitantes. Este sistema permitía explotar al máximo el potencial de los entrenadores.

-Muy buenos días…etto, me gustaría tener una batalla con el líder de gimnasio, ¿Esta el disponible? -Pregunto Leo dirigiéndose a la mujer en tono amable y sereno, la cual checo lo que parecía ser un horario en la computadora y asintió, en su cara se veía una mezcla de amabilidad y seriedad que dejaba a cualquiera que lo viera con una mezcla de tranquilidad, seriedad y tal vez un poco de desconcierto.

-Bueno, actualmente el joven Rocky no se encuentra ocupado, y está disponible para las batallas contra entrenadores. Por favor, coloque sus pokeball en las hendiduras correspondientes y su mano en el escáner- Hablo finalmente la mujer con voz que concordaba con sus facciones. "Rocky", ese era el nombre del líder de gimnasio –Que ironía- pensó el entrenador ante la coincidencia del tipo del gimnasio y el nombre de su líder.

Sin basilar Leo atendió las órdenes de la secretaria guardando a sus amigos en sus respectivas balls y colocando estas en los lugares correspondientes y colocando de igual forma su mano en el escáner mientras un delgado haz de luz salía de aquellos lugares, subiendo y bajando analizando tanto su mano como las balls, la pelirroja al instante empezó a teclear cosas mientras varios datos aparecían en el monitor.

-Veamos… mmm… esto, esto debe estar mal… no entiendo… Disculpe ¿Hace cuánto empezó su viaje? - Pregunto la mujer un poco confundida con el resultado

-Acabo de iniciar no llevo más que un par de días- Dijo Leo de igual o más confundido.

-Pues… aquí dice que usted es un entrenador de Clase B, pero sus pokemon son de nivel un poco bajo, aunque sus características son un poco más altas de lo normal…además aquí dice que su Riolu sabe un ataque llamado Tajo Cruzado…esto… bueno, espero y no sea un error pero… Leo, va usted a enfrentar a el líder de gimnasio en una batalla como entrenador Clasificación Ranger- La mujer que había permanecida sentada leyendo bastante confundida los resultados de aquel joven entrenador, se levantó y presiono unos botones que abrieron una puerta metálica en la que se encontraba el logo de una pokeball.

Leo no supo que decir, los resultados habían dejado impresionados a ambos, pero por alguna razón no presento la más mínima objeción en contra de las palabras de la mujer y sonriente saco a su amiga Candy de su black ball y dejo que subiera nuevamente en su hombro, recogio a su otro amigo y sustuvo su pequeña guarida en su mano izquierda, agradeció a la mujer la cual se encontraba de nuevo sentada para chequear aún un poco consternada los resultados del chico, el pasillo era del mismo color que las paredes del recibidor, y tenía lámparas en el techo.

Sabía que algo grande estaba a punto de suceder por lo que camino hacia el pasillo al que dirigía la recientemente abierta puerta, y se encamino por este escuchando como la puerta comenzaba a cerrarse nuevamente, hasta que llego a una gran sala que parecía ser una arena, donde se encontraba de pie y con los brazos cruzados un joven de unos diez y siete años, lanzándole al recién llegado una mirada desafiante, el chico era bastante alto y parecía estar en forma, su cabello era de un color castaño y era un poco corto, su ropa asemejaba bastante a un uniforme deportivo.

Poco a poco las gradas de aquella habitación comenzaron a llenarse de niños, adolescentes y uno que otro adulto, seguramente eran los entrenadores del mismo edificio. Miraban con bastante interés la escena mientras los dos "peleadores" ocupaban su lugar a la par que de una puerta que se encontraba justo en medio de la parte inferior de las gradas salía una joven chica que vestía con un uniforme bastante parecido al del líder solo que con un emblema de la liga pokemon al nivel de su corazón además de una apariencia más femenina lógicamente, y portaba una bandera marrón que era igual a la del piso del área en donde se encontraba Rocky y otra azul correspondiente al área del retador, en este caso Leo. La chica parecía ser bastante coqueta, era rubia y poseía unos lindos ojos verdes, y poniéndose en su posición declaro:

-Muy bien, en esta ocasión nuestro líder Rocky se enfrentara a él Joven Leo, en una batalla de gimnasio de dos contra dos, la clasificación de la batalla ha sido decidida… La batalla será una clasificación Ranger, entrenadores elijan sabiamente a sus pokemon, según las reglas del gimnasio solo el retador puede hacer sustituciones y queda prohibido el uso de pociones u otros objetos de curación de vida, sin embargo objetos para la curación de estados están completamente permitidos jijiji pero solo se podrán usar entrepelea y pelea, es decir cuando el pokemon rival sea retirado, no durante el combate ¿Ok?- Termino la chica viéndose bastante linda, sin embargo Leo no podía quedarse concentrado en ella –Tal vez después- fue lo único que pudo pensar para después mirar a el líder de gimnasio concentrándose en su aura y en la de las dos pokeball que portaba en su cinturón de entrenador.

-Hace mucho que no tengo una batalla con un Ranger, además de que también hace mucho que no pierdo, espero que tú seas la excepción, he visto esa mirada antes joven, la determinación en ti está más que clara, pero no te dejare las cosas tan fáciles por lo tanto… Graveler yo te elijo- Lanzando una super ball que había removido de su cinturón llamo a su gran amigo el cual luego de que la ball se abriese y lanzara un destello de luz rojizo salió de ella. Ese pokemon se veía bastante robusto, pero sin embargo poseía una fuerza a la cual se le debería de temer.

-Vale, un pokemon bastante fuerte. Ahora es cuando empiezo a dudar lo favorable de ser considerado un entrenador Ranger, en fin, a pesar de la aparente desventaja, Candy ¡sé que puedo contar contigo! - Le dijo a su Silcoon la cual se encontraba aún en su hombro. Contrayéndose la pokemon dio un salto pequeño y callo en la arena de batalla.

-Parece que será un combate interesante, si no te molesta tomare la iniciativa, terminemos con esto de un solo golpe. ¡Graveler usa Lanza Rocas! - Le ordeno a su robusto pokemon el cual alzando sus manos hizo aparecer una gran roca entre ella lanzándola con fuerza hacia su rival.

-No caeremos tan fácil, Candy esquiva y usa Fortaleza - La pequeña pokemon volvió a contraerse y a saltar apenas esquivando el ataque, eso no evito que el polvo y pequeñas rocas provenientes del golpe del ataque contra el piso la alcanzaran pero al caer comenzó a usar el movimiento ordenado.

-No permitas que se recupere usa nuevamente Lanza Rocas- Ordeno el líder al ver como la pokemon capullo había esquivado semejante pedrusco.

-Bien hecho linda ahora asegura las manos de ese Graveler usa disparo de demora en sus manos- La pokemon aprovechando la lentitud de su rival obedeció a su entrenador y lanzo un hilo de un material bastante viscoso havia los puños del pokemon rival quien se encontraba con las manos en lo alto para lanzar un nuevo Lanza Rocas, ante aquel movimiento inesperado el pokemon rival solo pudo observar como sus dos puños eran bañados por aquella sustancia que no tardó mucho en solidificarse, la posición en la habían quedado los brazos de aquel pokemon le hacía más difícil, mientras tanto Leo decidió no perder el tiempo. -Ahora usa Fortaleza nuevamente- La pokemon se quedó firme mientras su cuerpo se endurecía por una sustancia que al parecer brotaba de su piel, tal como si fuera una almendra bañándose en chocolate, claro que no tan agradable.

-Habrás bloqueado los brazos de Graveler pero jamás podrás terminar su espíritu, usa Magnitud mi buen amigo- El pokemon pego de forma increíble un salto de un medio metro y al caer estrello sus manos contra el suelo, causando que la cubierta de sus manos se agrietara y que fuera más fácil de romper, permitiendo a Graveler liberar sus puños, mientras tanto una onda de choque que parecía ser de una Magnitud 7 se dirigía rápidamente hacia Silcoon sin embargo la pokemon resulto apenas dañada debido al bost de defensa que había adquirido y a su resistencia al tipo tierra, una vez pasado el ataque, la orden de Leo no se hizo esperar.

-Adelante pequeña usa Picotazo Venenoso- La pokemon capullo se contrajo una vez más y arremetió contra su rival a la par que las pequeñas púas que tenía en la parte superior de lo que aparentaba ser su frente se tornaban de un color morado, el ataque no causo un daño importante, apenas si hizo que el pokemon parpadeara pero…

-No puede ser, ¡Graveler! - Se preocupó el líder de gimnasio al ver que un par de segundos después su pokemon se arrodillaba en el suelo colocando una mano sobre su pierna y otra sobre el piso, era obvio que su pokemon había sido envenenado.

-Ahora Candy usa placaje- Ordeno el moreno aprovechando la posición del pokemon rival, luego de un choque el pokemon roca cayó de espaldas contra el piso.

-Sin duda eres impresionante, tu pokemon a pesar de no tener un nivel tan alto ni ataques tan poderosos son capaces de causar mucho daño, te felicito pero… Esto aún no acaba. Levántate Amigo yo sé que tú puedes- Increíblemente, el pokemon movió sus brazos y los apoyo firmemente contra el piso y luego de hacer fuerza en ellos consiguió ponerse de pie - Ahora usemos un ataque final, usa Tumba Rocas- El pokemon levanto nuevamente sus manos y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por culpa del veneno, el cual era notorio pues mientras lo hacía tenía tan solo un ojo abierto, lanzo cinco rocas de gran tamaño a su rival, las primeras cuatro no la golpearon, pero si dejaron encerrada a la pobre pokemon que por más que intentaba salir de ahí saltando no lo conseguía, finalmente la última roca callo en medio de las cuatro anteriores sepultando así a la pequeña, no tardó mucho en debilitarse, hubiera sufrido un daño mayor de no ser que, en una muestra de un combate realmente limpio y de honor, el Graveler removió las rocas que el recientemente había lanzado.

-Candy… buen trabajo amiguita - dijo el joven entrenador abriendo la Black Ball y dejando salir de ella un rayo de luz rojiza que convirtió a la debilitada en parte de esa misma luz, almacenándose nuevamente en la esfera.

-Silcoon no puede continuar, por lo tanto el entrenador Leo solo tiene derecho a usar a un solo pokemon más, mientras que ahora Rocky puede hacer uso de un elemento curativo en su pokemon- Dijo la chica rubia señalando con la bandera Marrón a el ganador de aquella ronda.

-Tienes un gran talento, pero tu pokemon contaba con una inmensa desventaja en esta batalla- Dijo el líder de gimnasio mientras le daba una baya Meloc a su pokemon quien en cuestión de segundos se encontraba nuevamente erguido por completo.

-Lo sé, y me alegro de haber llegado tan lejos con ella, pero es momento de darle un giro a esta situación, Lucas ¡Es momento de demoler unas cuantas Rocas! - Menciono enérgicamente mientras sacaba a su pokemon de tipo lucha el cual salió de su Ultra ball con una posé desafiante hacia el dúo rival.

-Tipo Lucha, me parece perfecto, pero no debes confiarte amigo, esto apenas acaba de comenzar- Menciono el Líder mientras regresaba a su posición

-Muy bien, entonces que el Round dos comience… ¡Adelante! - Fijo con voz alégreme y enérgica la arbitro de aquella batalla.

Continuara…

Hoooola chicos

Es un gran placer subir nuevo capítulo. Ya se ya se, tarde un poco más en subir este capítulo, pero con el fin de clases, unos que otros problemas en la casa y cositas que pasan en este tiempo se mi hizo muy muy dificil subir este capítulo.

Además de que intente hacerlo muchísimo más largo y más explicado atendiendo a las correcciones y "sugerencias" (Ordenes *coff coff* orde *coff* nes) de mi Amiga Chunny y diseñar un sistema para las batallas como el mencionado en este episodio (Quería innovar y no seguir siendo tan tradicional).

Muchísimas gracias a los que siguen o simplemente leen este Fanfic, y espero y les guste esta historia, y si por el contrario existe algo que les desagrada, por favor, no se resistan y pónganlo en la caja de comentarios, eso sí, con un vocabulario educado como yo considero deben de poseer.

Bye bye


	6. Capitulo 5: Demoliendo Rocas

Capítulo V: Demoliendo rocas

En el campo de batalla se encontraban los dos Pokémon, el voluminoso Pokémon de tipo roca, Graveler, primer Pokémon del líder de gimnasio, y por el otro lado, el pequeño luchador de pelaje azul, Lucas, el Riolu de Leo.

—No permitiré que te acerques a mi Graveler, Riolu realmente no tiene un buen ataque especial, además de que tampoco aprende la gran cosa, no creas que la ventaja de tipo te dará la victoria— Le aclaro el líder de gimnasio al joven entrenador.

—Puede que eso sea cierto, pero no podrás con nuestra velocidad, adelante amigo usa ataque Rápido— Ordeno el entrenador a su pequeño amigo que al instante se lanzó a gran velocidad sobre su oponente el cual recibió el golpe sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

—Vaya parece que te has confiado un poco ¿no lo crees? Ahora usa Mega Puño— Y usando aquel ataque mando a volar al pequeño luchador que cayó de espaldas unos tres metros hacia la misma dirección del ataque de su oponente. Luego de unos segundos el pequeño se levantó de un salto energético, dejando en claro que no se iba dejar ganar tan fácilmente.

—No dejemos que eso nos desanime adelante usemos otra vez Ataque Rápido— Ordeno el moreno a su amigo el cual se volvía a preparar para el ataque

— ¿Has perdido la razón? Vuelve a usar Mega Puño por favor— Dijo Rocky mientras veía como el pequeño luchador se iba acercando al voluminoso Pokémon.

—No tan rápido, Lucas salta y esquiva su Mega Puño y usa Palmeo— Ordeno sonriente Leo, Lucas alcanzo a percibir a tiempo la orden y pego un gran salto antes de chocar quedando a apenas centímetros del fiero puñetazo que Graveler intento asestarle, y al caer aterrizó apoyando una mano en la cabeza del Pokémon rocoso, el cual recibió el ataque explosivo de lleno, quedando debilitado y dejando sorprendidos tanto a el líder de gimnasio como al pequeño público que se había pasado observando el combate, durante el cual habían surgido pequeños gritos de apoyo hacia el líder de gimnasio, pero al ver debilitado al primer Pokémon de este toda la tribuna quedo en silencio por unos segundos, un rato después empezaron a aplaudir y a celebrar la victoria del pequeño luchador.

La chica rubia se sorprendió de igual manera, pero reincorporándose ante el sonido del público movió su bandera azul señalando a Lucas y diciendo con su típico tono de voz:

—Graveler no puede continuar, por lo tanto Lucas ha ganado esta ronda, Ahora, tendremos el ultimo combate de esta batalla… ¡El Último Round! —

— No puedo creerlo… bueno arece que aquí el confiado fui yo, muy buena estrategia, pero no te será tan fácil volver a aplicarla conmigo una vez más, Graveler vuelve— Dijo el castaño líder devolviendo a su debilitado amigo a su Super Ball, y a continuación sacó de su cinturón una Poke Ball normal y apuntándola hacia Leo -Pero gane el título de invicto gracias a este Pokémon, quien ha sido mi compañero desde que empezó mi carrera, sal a Pelear Rexi- Lanzo la Ball hacia el aire mientras se habría dejado salir a un Pokémon con apariencia de un dinosaurio, verde, piel rocosa, gran tamaño y una mirada feroz.

— ¡Tyranitar! — Exclamo Leo sorprendido al ver al Pokémon rival.

— ¡Así es! y aunque pienses que mi Pokémon se encuentra en una gran desventaja al tener la una doble debilidad contra el tipo Lucha… ya quisiera verte acertarle un golpe— Dijo muy confiado el líder de gimnasio a la par que su Pokémon soltó un rugido ensordecedor.

—No será problema, no nos dejaremos derrotar tan fácilmente— Aseguro Leo ante lo cual Lucas adopto una postura digna de película de acción, cuando tanto el protagonista como el antagonista se ven sumergidos en lo que sería la batalla final.

—Está bien, sin más que decir, como dirían por ahí: ¡Final Round! … ¡FIGHT! —Anuncio sonriente la chica que hacia como réferi en aquella batalla utilizando aquellas últimas palabras como un guiño a un juego de batallas bastante famoso.

—Adelante Rexi usa Tormenta de Arena— El Pokémon enseguida desprendió un brillo que al instante se convirtió en miles de millones de granos de arena que se encontraban volando libremente por el campo de batalla, ninguno de las personas del público, ni la árbitro eran dañados por esta, parecía que toda esa arena solo se concentraba en el cuadrado del campo de batalla, como si ambos Pokémon y ambos entrenadores estuvieran dentro de una caja invisible que mantenía la arena dentro de ella, sin embargo desde afuera de esta solo se podían ver sombras y figuras poco perceptibles.

—No vamos a dejar que un poco de arena nos detenga, Lucas, usa Palmeo— Ordeno el entrenador cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo para evitar que la arena los dañara.

—Vaya parece que no estás acostumbrado a la arena, luego de pasar n mes en el desierto te acostumbras a ella, no dejes que te toque usa Roca Afilada para evitar que se acerque más— Dijo Rocky, su postura seguía igual, tenía los ojos entrecerrados pero fuera de eso pareciera que no se veía nada afectado por la arena. Mientras que el pequeño luchador corría con los ojos entrecerrados hacia su destino pudo ver como grandes y picudos trozos de roca se dirigían hasta el, tuvo tiempo de esquivar al primero, el segundo le rozo el pequeño flequillo que el pequeño poseía pero fue incapaz de eludir el tercer y cuarto ataque saliendo expulsado hacia atrás luego de ser golpeado por la cuarta roca, el pequeño apenas se estaba levantando cuando el rival dio una orden letal. -Terminemos esto Rexi usa Híper Rayo- De pronto aquel dino-roca abrió su boca para que en ella se formara una esfera dorada de energía que desde el público se veía como si alguien hubiera encendido una antorcha en medio del campo de batalla.

—No dejes que ese ataque te alcance amigo, levántate y esquivaahhh... — De pronto la tormenta de arena se intensifico debido a la energía liberada desde el hocico del Tyranitar, causando que el joven entrenador no pudiera hablar bien y perdiendo por completo la mínima visibilidad que tenia de su Pokémon.

Se escuchó un estruendo y se vio un cuerpo volar fuera del campo de batalla, el pequeño Riolu salió despedido del campo de batalla cayendo a unos 3 metros detrás de Leo, el cual por alguna razón no se inmuto en lo más mínimo.

—Está bien Rexi, puedes recargar tu ataque, todo acabo— Dijo seguro de si el Líder Roca mientras sacaba la Poke Ball de su amigo para regresarlo, sin embargo fue interrumpido por una pequeña risa de la chica Rubia.

—Esto aún no acaba, Riolu se está poniendo de pie— Le señalo La chica a Rocky puesto que ella al estar fuera de la tormenta tenía una mejor percepción, causándole al Gym Líder un gesto de desconcierto absoluto.

—Ella tiene razón, tu ataque no dio en el blanco, sin embargo eso no evito que la onda de choque de ese ataque tan potente no sacara despedido a Lucas… Pero aún podemos vencerte— Dijo mientras que su Pokémon se ponía lentamente de pie, caminando lentamente hasta introducirse de nuevo en el campo de batalla mientras que una fuerte brisa arenosa lo golpeaba causándole un poco de daño. Lo que dijo Leo fue cierto, el pequeño luchador alcanzo a moverse lo suficiente para evitar el rayo de energía disparado por Tyranitar, sin embargo la explosión que genero al hacer contacto con el piso lo mando a volar ante la falta de agarre.

—Realmente eres sorprendente y por lo que veo nuestros Pokémon están nuevamente recargados, a la tormenta de arena le quedan un par de turnos así que debo acabar con esto pronto, Rexi usa Terremoto— Ordeno Rocky volviendo a su perfil de Líder e indicándole a su Pokémon generar aquel mortífero ataque. Aquel Pokémon levanto uno de sus pies y luego lo bajo con gran fuerza, golpeando de lleno el suelo el cual no puedo evitar fracturarse, y aunque el ataque fue solo concentrado en el campo de batalla como en el caso de tormenta de arena esto no evito que algunas lámparas y muebles vibraran con el ataque.

—Resiste Lucas, no dejes que eso te dañe— Clamaba Leo a su Pokémon quien se encontraba apenas de pie en el campo de batalla que vibraba cada vez más, el pequeño al sentir aquella fuerza sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía quedando completamente aturdido, poco a poco el Pokémon fue cayendo y quedando de rodillas y un puño contra el suelo, las vibraciones habían terminado cuando las ordenes de el Líder rompieron el silencio generado por la tensión del momento.

—Por ultimo… ¡Termínalo usando Golpe Cuerpo seguido de un Híper Rayo! — La sentencia era clara, si bien Lucas podía resistir el Golpe Cuerpo no podría hacer nada contra el mortífero rayo de Tyranitar, estaban en problemas y aunque le tomo algunos segundos a Leo reaccionar, finalmente ordeno:

—No dejes que te golpeé, usa Tajo Cruzado— Ordeno finalmente Leo, deseando que los segundos que perdió no favorecieran al veredicto letal.

— ¿Tajo Cruzado? — El líder de gimnasio se vio sorprendido, un movimiento como ese era para un Pokémon con mucha experiencia.

En el campo de batalla a pesar de ser apenas visible, se veía como la sombra de un Tyranitar arremetiendo contra un Riolu que tenía los brazos en forma de equis, al chocar ambos retrocedieron un poco, sin embargo se vio como una esfera de luz dorada se creaba en la boca del Pokémon dino-roca, cuando finalmente el ataque salió disparado pareció que la caja invisible que antes contenía la atormentase esfumo, toda la arena se extendió por todo el lugar ayudada por la fuerza de la explosión del ataque.

El público, la árbitra y ambos combatientes, se vieron segados por la arena. La escena parecía de película, poco a poco la arena se asentaba en el piso, dejando a todos los presentes atónitos ante lo que veían.

Un campo de batalla partido por una grieta generada por el terremoto, dos cráteres generados por los demoledores ataques de Tyranitar, quien se encontraba erguido, fuerte e imponente, sin embargo… sobre su espalda se encontraba lo que para todos los presentes fue la mayor sorpresa de sus vidas, un Riolu, lleno de rasguños, con la mano apoyada en la parte posterior de la cabeza del Tyranitar.

Leo solo sonrió un poco, bajo la mirada dejando que la sombra de su gorra cubriera sus ojos dándole un malicioso aspecto, finalmente ordeno — Usa Palmeo Lucas— y levanto su mirada hacia su Pokémon, el cual no tardó mucho en ejecutar el ataque, una mini explosión se generó en la nuca del Tyranitar, lo cual causo que este cayera contra el suelo y que Lucas volara unos cuantos metros en el aire debido a lo que muchos conocerían la Tercera Ley de Newton "Para cada acción hay una reacción en dirección opuesta"

— ¡Rexi! No debes quedarte ahí… usa Híper Rayo, atácalo en el aire y acabalo— Ordeno inútilmente el Líder, su Pokémon debía recargar su ataque y el tiempo transcurrido apenas si lo dejaría hacerlo.

—No permitas que eso suceda amigo, terminemos esto ¡Tajo Cruzado! — El Riolu desde las alturas cruzo sus brazos extendiéndolos hacia enfrente a la par que golpeaba la cabeza del Tyranitar, el cual apenas había formado una pequeña esfera de energía en su boca.

Riolu cayó al suelo luego de acertar su ataque, sentado y adolorido vio como aquel Pokémon se desplomaba enfrente de él.

Tyranitar… ¡Se había debilitado!

—No puedo creerlo. Sencillamente, no lo puedo creer— El líder de gimnasio miraba anonadado a su fuerte Pokémon, derrotado, si bien era consciente de la inmensa desventaja que su Pokémon tenía debido a los tipos, él había especulado que la diferencia de fuerza era lo bastante grande como para no perder.

—Vaya… esto es, bastante inesperado creo yo pero… ¡Tyranitar no puede continuar! Por lo tanto, Riolu ha ganado este encuentro, por lo tanto, Leo es el vencedor de esta batalla de Clasificación B — Dicto la chica réferi con un tono el cual iba subiendo su nivel de emoción con cada palabra. Al terminar de decir aquello la chica salió por el mismo lugar por donde había entrado, mientras que Rocky se arrodillo mientras regresaba a su buen amigo a su esfera para dejarlo descansar.

—Buen trabajo amigo te mereces un buen descanso— Finalmente se levantó y miro a Leo, quien se encontraba parado junto a su Riolu, el cual parecía tener una respiración agitada, además de rasguños considerables en todo el cuerpo.

—Muchísimas gracias por la batalla, fue una gran experiencia— Agradeció Leo sorprendiendo un poco al Líder, quien sonriente finalmente extendió las manos hacia los lados como lo haría un presentador en los antiguos coliseos, incluso la voz que uso era igual a la de aquel entonces, fuerte y vigorosa, digna de reconocimiento sin duda.

— ¡Entrenadores del Gimnasio de Ciudad Piedra Dura! El día de hoy este entrenador entro aquí para aceptar el desafío más grande que pueda existir en este gimnasio ¡Una Batalla de Rangers! Como sabrán este no es el gimnasio más fuerte que exista, pero han sido pocos los que han podido cumplir con este desafío, es un honor tener frente a mí a tan habilidoso entrenador y a tan vigorosos Pokémon. Por ello me honro en hacerle entrega de… ¡La medalla, Veta Dura! — Pronuncio mientras era aclamado por el público, que reacciono eufóricamente ante las palabras de su Líder, fue entonces que entro aquella chica Rubia que con una caja abierta que contenía en su interior una medalla plateada, asimilaba a un diamante sin embargo su color plateado hacia que esto no fuera tan asertivo, tenía unos cuantos detalles en forma de círculos pequeños en color verde, seguramente en honor a su amigo Tyranitar, quien sin duda debería de ser el principal Pokémon del gimnasio.

A continuación paso algo que a Leo le llamo bastante la atención, la chica lanzo un leve suspiro seguido de una sonrisa, y poniendo frente a Leo la caja dijo:

—Extrañare hacer esto sin duda, pero en fin… Felicidades, aquí tienes — rio un poco la chica mientras que Leo tomaba la medalla y la apretaba en su mano, un orgullo inmenso recorrió todo su cuerpo, incluso una lagrima salió de su ojo derecho, la cual fue seguida por otras más, el pobre y delicado corazón del entrenador se conmovió bastante y sencillamente no aguanto más, sonriente levanto la mirada y agradeció a la chica la cual solo le sonrió alegre y después se retiró, finalmente extendió su mano hacia Rocky, el cual hizo lo mismo dándose un apretón entre ambos.

—Eres un gran entrenador, posees un gran talento, además de por lo que veo un buen corazón, pero debes esforzarte por ser más fuerte, no te digo que seas tan duro como una roca, lo cual suena un poco irónico, pero hay veces en las que debes contener un poco tus sentimientos y simplemente ser feliz— Señalo el Líder de Roca al ver la emotividad del moreno.

—Lo hare, es solo que, pues es mi primera medalla y ¡ahh! ...realmente estoy muy emocionado— Dijo Leo secándose las lágrimas con la otra mano.

Finalmente ambos se soltaron, la gente comenzó a irse y la despedida no tardó mucho en llegar.

—Por cierto… ¿Cómo aprendió tu Riolu un movimiento tan avanzado como ese?—Pregunto finalmente Roky con interés, como si hasta ese momento aquello se le hiciera extraño.

—No lo sé realmente, yo supongo que sus padres se lo heredaron, mi Riolu fue un Regalo de mi Padre, él tiene un fuerte Lucario, tal vez provino de él— Respondió Leo pensativo, la idea realmente no le causaba tanto interés, lo más seguro es que su Pokémon ya supiera el movimiento desde que su nacimiento, y solo basto verlo una vez para poder aplicarlo.

—Ya veo, pues bien, un gran futuro te espera hijito del campeón—Menciono el Gym Líder consiente de que el padre de aquel entrenador vendría a ser el campeón de aquella Región. Leo solo sonrió, supo que sus facciones eran bastantes parecidas a las de su padre, además de que al mencionar al Lucario fue más que obvio que él era el hijo del Campeón de la liga Almia, un Líder de Gimnasio debería de conocer bien al campeón.

—Espero que nos veamos pronto, Rocky, pero si no es así, jamás te olvidare amigo—

—Ni yo lo hare, muchísima suerte y si me dejas darte un consejo, tu siguiente gimnasio debería ser el de ciudad Pluma Plateada, la Líder de Gimnasio de esa ciudad es muy buena, y al igual que yo es una Líder de Clasificación B—

—Suena interesante, ¡Lo hare! —

—No se diga más, mucha suerte en tu viaje… espero que triunfes y llegues muy alto. Nos vemos luego—

—Así será, no te decepcionare, ya lo veraz, Bye Bye — El entrenador se despidió de aquel líder de gimnasio, y ahora, su nuevo amigo.

-Al fin, mi primera medalla- Pensó Leo mientras se retiraba de aquel lugar, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que accidentalmente choco con alguien en la puerta.

—Oh lo siento, no te vi— Se disculpó un poco apenado, la persona con quien había chocado parecía tener su misma edad, una piel clara, cabello rubio, ojos cafés claro, su ropa era prácticamente igual, tenían la misma gorra, la diferencia estaba en que él usaba rojo en lugar de negro. Pareciera que aquel chico era su reflejo pero con un matiz diferente, solo pequeñas facciones y el color era lo que los diferenciaba.

—Descuida, bueno nos vemos—Respondió el chico para después lanzar una pequeña risilla.

—Ok, Adiós— Se despidió finalmente Leo abandonando aquel lugar, pero justo cuando iba a una cuadra y media de distancia se sorprendió al escuchar una voz bastante familiar a sus espaldas.

— ¡Heey! ¡Espera! — lo llamo una voz femenina desde atrás.

Al voltear se llevó una sorpresa un poco gratificante:

— Hola — Saludo alegre a la chica que recientemente acababa de llevar la función de réferi en su primera batalla de gimnasio. Pero ahora vestía diferente, ya no usaba esa clase de uniforme del gimnasio y se había soltado el cabello. Para leo, aquella chica se volvió aún más atractiva que nunca, no sabía lo que a continuación vendría.

— Hola, oye, pues… quería volverte a felicitar por vencer a Rocky, hace mucho que nadie lo vencía en esa clase de batallas, y me gustaría que, no lo sé, si tienes tiempo, fuéramos a almorzar mañana a un café juntos, ya sabes para conocernos mejor, la verdad es que mañana voy a empezar yo también mi viaje, hoy fue la última batalla que arbitré en ese gimnasio, no quiero ir sola, tengo miedo que algo malo me pase, este mundo ya no es como antes y que mejor que ir acompañada del chico que fue capaz de vencer a Rocky— Se explicó la chica, para Leo aquello fue una muy afortunada coincidencia, pero sabía que eso del amor a primera vista no era precisamente correcto. Luego de unos segundos el chico despertó del momentáneo trance que apenas duro un par de segundos pero aun así causo un poco de confusión en la chica.

—Claro, será un honor. Por cierto mi nombre es Leonardo, pero puedes llamarme Leo— Dijo sonriente mientras un pequeño rubor comenzaba a salir de sus mejillas, lo cual no era tan notorio debido a la tonalidad morena de su piel.

—Gracias Leo, de verdad. Oh claro y mi nombre es Geraldine, pero si tú quieres me puedes decir Gery— Respondió la chica, aquel tono tan coqueto hacia que Leo se abobara cada vez más con la chica.

—Nos vemos mañana entonces, nos vemos mañana—

—Sí, nos veremos en el Café Central a las 10, está ubicado…—

— ¿En el centro? — Interrumpió Leo para después soltar una corta y leve risa.

—Sí, vaya eres adivino — Bromeo Gery para después también soltar una pequeña risa.

—Entonces…—Leo buscaba darle continuación hasta que fue interrumpido por la chica.

— Hasta ponto — Se despido la rubia dándose la vuelta y dejando al pobre chico ahí parado, de nuevo solo.

Luego de un suspiro, Leo siguió caminando al centro Pokémon, dejo sus Pokémon en la zona de curación, fue a comer algo, reservo un cuarto para hospedarse esa noche en ese lugar, y pasó aquella tarde descansando. Aquella noche decidió llamar a sus Padres, pero cuando se dirigió hacia el lugar de los telecomunicadores, choco con otra figura bastante familiar.

—Oh lo siento, no te vi— dijo el chico que choco con él.

—Vaya recuerdo haberte dicho lo mismo hace unas horas—

Continuara…

* * *

Hola Chicos y Chicas… espero y hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.

Por cierto hay ciertos puntos que quiero aclarar.

Para empezar, el hecho de que use expresiones u extranjerismos como Etto, Bye bye, y lo más seguro es que use muchísimos más en un futuro, es porque el protagonista está inspirado en mí, al ser mi primer fanfic, no me sentía con la capacidad de crear algo tan complejo como un protagonista. Esto también explica cosas como la sensibilidad de mi personaje, el hecho de que a veces sea un poco distraído por estar sumido en sus pensamientos, algunos pueden decir que esto bajaría la calidad del protagonista, yo diría que es todo lo contrario. ¿Por qué quieren ver un protagonista perfecto, que logre todo a la primera, que no tenga defectos y que no cometa errores? Esto además en mi opinión lejos de mejorarlo lo empeora, yo prefiero un protagonista con defectos, que a veces se equivoque, que aprenda de sus errores, un protagonista con el cual podamos identificarnos en muchas ocasiones.

Los nombres de los personajes están basados en amigos, conocidos, personas importantes en mi vida o simples nombres que se me han ocurrido mientras escribo estas letras.

Y por último, las referencias hechas a el mundo real, no son fallos, esto es porque en mi fic, el mundo Pokémon es la Tierra n un futuro, esto es un Spoiler de otro Fanfic que hare en un futuro llamado "Pokémon Génesis" o algo por el estilo, así que los creyentes de Arceus, estén preparados que una nueva religión está a punto de surgir jejeje.

Sin más que decir agradezco a todos y cada uno de los lectores, me gustaría que fueran un poco más activos en los comentarios y dejaran sus opiniones de forma abierta en la caja de comentarios.

No olviden seguir la historia si o a mi si quieren saber más de esta serie, solo quiero decirles que lo bueno, aun no empieza…

Bye Bye


	7. Capitulo 6: Nuevas ¿Amistades?

Huoooola Chicos y chicas y bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo, en esta ocasión el capítulo se retrasó por bastantes problemas personales que me impidieron escribir, no quería entregarles un capitulo hecho sin ganas, todo feo y sin sabor, aunque sé que mis trabajos no son perfectos siempre intento dar lo mejor de mí para que todos y cada uno de los lectores disfruten de… jejeje pues de leer, sin más que decir más que les agradezco muchísimo que lean mis creaciones, aquí tienen el nuevo Capítulo n_n (Por cierto aquí mencionare una posible explicación de cómo funcionan las pokeballs, es una teoría mía que he modificado a lo largo del tiempo, y sip, no soy un pokexperto pero si busco toda la verdad en el mundo Pokémon)

* * *

Capítulo VI: Nuevas… ¿Amistades?

—Espera… ¿Tú eres el chico con el que choque al entrar al gimnasio no es así? — Pregunto el chico de piel clara.

—Así es… por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue en tu batalla de gimnasio? — Le pregunto el moreno al recordar lo sucedido en aquel momento.

—Pues… Muy bien, conseguí mi primera medalla en una batalla de clasificación Ranger, a pesar de que me costó dos intentos al fin lo logre— Dijo con un poco de orgullo el entrenador al que Leo acababa de conocer, de cierta forma, algo en ellos además de la vestimenta era muy parecido.

— ¿Eres un Entrenador Clase B? Que genial, y pues felicitaciones amigo, por cierto… ¡Cual es tu nombre? — Pregunto Leo luego de darse cuenta que mantenía una conversación con un desconocido con un poco de confianza de sobra.

— ¡Sip! así es, yo igual me impresione, y mi nombre es Max— Aquel chico le tendió la mano en un gesto de confianza y simpatía a Leo.

—Mucho gusto Max— El moreno estrecho la mano de su nuevo amigo.

—Y tu… ¿Ganaste tu batalla? ¿De qué clase fue? ¿Conociste a la réferi? ¿Verdad que era muy linda? ¿Tú hablaste con Rocky? ¿Qué te dijo? — Max comenzó a lanzar preguntas mientras movía energéticamente la mano de Leo haciéndolo que se tambaleara un poco.

—Pues si…gane, era clase B, hable con Rocky, me motivo y me recomendó cual debería ser mi siguiente gimnasio, conocí a la chica y vamos a ir a desayunar juntos mañana— Contesto a todas las preguntas que su amigo le había lanzado, al parecer una vez que tomo confianza revelo su energético carácter.

— ¿Almorzaras mañana con esa chica? — Pregunto aquel chico como si solo hubiera escuchado la respuesta referida a ella.

—Así es… ¿Quieres venir? — Pregunto Leo viendo la ilusión de su nuevo amigo por conocer a Gery.

—Sip me encantaría, esa chica parecía esconder bastantes secretos, solo la vi cuando se estaba retirando, a mí me arbitrio otra chica, un poco menos linda, le pregunte por la otra chica bonita, y se me quedo mirando, fue un poco incómodo, pero finalmente me respondió que aquella había sido su última batalla como referí oficial y que a partir de mañana comenzaría su viaje Pokémon…— Mencionó el entrenador de piel clara haciendo que el moreno se percatara del carácter tan despreocupado que su nuevo amigo poseía.

Ambos hablaron un poco hasta que finalmente Max se despidió. Luego de eso Leo fue finalmente a la zona de los telecomunicadores. Una vez ahí se conectó y realizo una videollamada a sus padres. La sala poseía muchísimos aparatos desde teléfonos simples y lógicamente más económicos hasta los telecomunicadores, maquinas parecidas a las computadoras normales solo que con un diseño aparentemente más moderno, algunos detalles y personalizaciones para hacerlos ver más atractivos, la cámara sobre el monitor, bocinas a ambos lados, un micrófono de buena calidad y un espacio para hacer el pago correspondiente al costo de la llamada.

—Hola hijo ¿qué tal te va? — Saludó alegre la madre de Leo.

—Hola mamá, ¿Papá no está en casa o sí? — Preguntó el joven consiente de que su padre al ser el campeón de la región debía estar ocupado.

—Mmm… Nop, aun no llega, ya sabes… Ser el campeón tiene sus desventajas—

—Lo sé—Dijo Leo para después soltar un leve Suspiró

—Por cierto… ¿Cuál fue el motivo de tu llamada hijo? — Pregunto Jazmín a su hijo con una sonrisa para animarlo un poco.

—Pues primero que nada para que sepan que estoy bien, segundo para decirles que a partir de mañana voy a viajar junto a una amiga y tercero…—

— ¿Una Amiga? — Dijo un poco sorprendida la Madre del moreno.

— Si, su nombre es Geraldine pero como te decía… —

— ¿Mi pequeño es todo un conquistador? ¿Y cómo es? ¿Es linda? ¿Cuándo es la boda? — Nuevamente interrumpió la madre haciendo que Leo se ruborizara de la vergüenza.

—Mamá…— Dijo el chico bajando la mirada para que no lo viera en ese estado.

—Awww hijo a pesar de ser morenito te sonrojas tan fácilmente, adelante cuéntame— Al escuchar aquello Leo supo que la única forma de que el pudiera ser libre de aquella incómoda situación era contándole todo.

—Bueno pues, ella es muy linda, es rubia, ojos verdes, bueno entre verdes y azules, tiene una que otra peca, tiene un lindo cabello, una linda sonrisa, una… etto… bueno pues aun somos amigos, pero pues me gustaría que llegáramos a ser más que eso en un futuro, por ahora solo quiero conocerla mejor, y pues ver que pasa—

—Ese es mi pequeñín, aww se nota que eres mi hijo—

— ¡Mamá! — Aun ruborizado Leo exclamaba por la vergüenza, gracias al destino nadie más se encontraba en aquella zona.

— ¿Y qué era lo otro que me querías contar bebe?—

Finalmente Leo lanzo un leve suspiro volteando a ver a su madre mientras su sonrojo se desvanecía.

—Gane mi primera medalla— Dijo con un tono levemente orgulloso el entrenador.

— ¡Felicidades Hijo! Y sé cómo recompensártelo, escucha muy bien ¿recuerdas que te dije que también te iba a dar un Pokémon cierto? —

—Realmente no lo recuerdo muy bien, así como tú no recuerdas que soy de los que se les olvidan fácilmente algunas cosas— Dijo Leo para después lanzar una pequeña risilla mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Pues bien, si checas tu PC notaras que tienes una nueva compañera, al igual que tu Riolu ella posee muy buena forma y además de que también heredo un movimiento de su madre, se llama Fuerza Lunar, un ataque bastante potente de tipo Hada, te servirá bastante, puede que no sea una Pokémon bastante resistente así que cuídala muy bien—

—Muchísimas gracias mamá te quiero mucho, pero debo irme ya, mañana debo ir a el café con…etto—

—Entiendo, debes dormir bien y arreglarte para verte bien en tu cita que vas a tener mañana ¿verdad que si? — Jazmín sonrió orgullosa de su hijo mientras que este entre molesto y avergonzado respondió

—Mamá no va a ser una cita, solamente vamos a desayunar juntos—

—Estos jóvenes de hoy en día, no saben identificar el amor— La madre rió nuevamente.

—Está bien mamá, cuídate mucho y dile a papá que lo quiero mucho, hasta luego—

—Hasta luego bebe, cuídate mucho y espero que pronto me presentes a esa chica—Se despidió para luego colgar.

—Bueno…supongo que es hora de dormir—

Leo se levantó soltando un leve bostezo al solo pensar en el descanso, ese día había sido bastante agotador tanto para él como para sus amigos Pokémon.

Se dirigió a la habitación que había reservado y luego de meter su ropa a asear y ponerse su ropa para dormir, se recostó poniendo su alarma muy temprano, quería estar listo para el mañana, salir con sus dos nuevos amigos a un rico almuerzo y salir de viaje con Gery, con aquellos pensamientos en mente, sus ojos fueron cerrándose poco a poco, sumiéndolo en el mundo de los sueños al par de unos minutos.

Apenas amanecía en ciudad Piedra Dura, el sol se empezaba a asomar por el horizonte cuando la alarma de Leo sonó, él se levantó de la cama aun un poco adormilado, se talló los ojos y camino hacia el baño , luego de remover sus prendas y que el agua caliente al fin saliera por el grifo, se introdujo en medio del vapor que salía de aquel sitio, relajando su cuerpo y llenándolo de paz, luego de un tranquilo baño, con la toalla atada a la cintura, se dirigió a un pequeño rincón de la habitación en el cual se encontraba un sistema de PC personal, el aparato era un monitor acompañado de un teclado y un mouse, además de una especie de máquina para recibir o enviar Pokeballs, introdujo sus datos de usuario y accedió a su almacén, entro a una sección a la que él destino solo ropa, selecciono un kit entre elegante y casual, era una camisa negra con muy finos detalles en blanco, un pantalón de mezclilla gris, y unos tenis negros de cintas blancas. Con solo un simple click, una Pokeball apareció a su lado, la tomo y la abrió, de ella salió un rayo de luz que libero el atuendo. El funcionamiento de las Pokeball era bastante complejo y sencillo a la vez, su función era almacenar, desde Pokémon hasta objetos, convirtiéndolos en energía pura para después materializarlas nuevamente, pero aquel procedimiento solo se podía llevar acabo con un solo objeto, es por ello que en los caminos se encuentran Pokeballs, si la abres puedes encontrar pociones, remedios, incluso otras Pokeballs, lo cual sería bastante tonto pero en este mundo existe cada loco, pero la Pokeball que guardaba el objeto ya es inútil para guardar a otro objeto, por lo que es inútil conservarla, es por eso que las Pokeballs también se inutilizan cuando intentas capturar a un Pokémon y este se escapa de ella, por lo tanto es necesario usar otra.

Luego de colocar su ropa bien extendida sobre la cama se devolvió al PC para entrar en la zona de Pokémon almacenados, entrando nuevamente con su perfil noto una Love Ball, típicas de su madre, decidió sacarla para ver cuál era el Pokémon que su madre le había regalado, al tener la Ball rosa en sus manos cerro la cuenta y apago el PC, libero a su nueva compañera, una pequeña Ralts, se veía tan linda, tenía unos grandes ojos cafés cubiertos por aquella cubierta verde que cubría la mitad de su cabeza y que sostenía los característicos "cuernos" rosas que usaba para sentir su ambiente compensando su limitada visión. La pequeña alzo su cabeza para poder ver bien a su nuevo entrenador, los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron y rápidamente sonrio.

— Hola amiguita, mi nombre es Leo, me gustaría poder ser tu entrenador, te cuidare, y voy a hacer que seas la Gardevoir más linda de todo el universo…si tú me permites entrenarte… ¿Qué me dices? — Dijo con tono amable y pasivo abriendo sus brazos, la pequeña al notar aquello se lanzó a los brazos de este emitiendo un gruñido de alegría.

—Supongo que eso es un si— Dijo mientras abrazaba a su nueva compañera.

—Claro que es un sí, pareces buena persona, voy a confiar en ti— La pequeña Pokémon dijo aquello pero lógicamente las palabras no salieron de su boca si no que fue por telepatía, al ser una Pokémon Psíquica tenía esa habilidad.

Leo dejo a su nueva amiga sentada en la cama, y comenzó a cambiarse, la pequeña volteaba hacia otro lado lógicamente, al terminar Leo se dirigió a peinarse, lavarse la cara, los dientes, ponerse crema… era la primera vez que se arreglaba tanto, ni siquiera había hecho eso para ir a alguna fiesta antes, la razón era más que obvia, el amor siempre hace que queramos sacar lo mejor de nosotros, sin embargo aún no se sentía del todo cómodo, miro su atuendo y supo que hacer, tomo la punta de las mangas de su camisa y las subió hasta el nivel de sus codos, esto hacia que el volumen de sus brazos se viera ligeramente mayor y le daba un aspecto más casual.

Una vez preparadas todas sus cosas finalmente salió de la habitación con su nueva Ralts en el hombro, el mote que había escogido para ella seria Gabriela, nuevamente por el parecido entre ese nombre y el de su evolución final, además de que el nombre le había gustado a la pequeña. Bajo para hacer entrega de la llave de la habitación y para recoger a sus dos amigos que había dejado descansar la noche anterior, con ambas Pokeballs en sus manos se dirigió al pequeño jardín del Centro Pokémon donde libero a sus dos compañeros y dejo que conocieran a su nueva amiga, algo bastante curioso paso, al bajar Ralts de los hombros de Leo Silcoon parecía bastante alegre pero Riolu… parecía abobado, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al ver a aquella Pokémon, para él era realmente muy linda.

—Chicos ella es Gabriela, aunque de cariño podemos decirle Gaby, es la nueva integrante del equipo, Gaby ellos son Lucas y Candy, espero y se lleven muy bien— Dijo leo señalando a sus Pokémon a la vez que los presentaba, una vez hecho esto Candy se acercó a Gabriela y la saludo muy alegre, aparentemente le daba la bienvenida, Lucas seguía un poco tímido y no se acercaba mucho, tal parece que una pequeña Ralts le daba más miedo a el pequeño luchador que un dinosaurio rocoso. Gaby noto como Lucas no parecía querer ir con ella, aunque en realidad él no podía, así que junto a Silcoon fue con él y lo saludo bastante alegre, el pequeño y aun sonrojado Riolu respondió el saludo alegre y nervioso, Leo solo los veía consiente de lo sucedido pero decidió callar para dejar que sus Pokémon se relacionaran. Luego de un par de minutos, donde Leo aprovecho para organizar un poco su mochila y su dinero, los Pokemon ya habían ganado confianza entre ellos, al parecer Silcoon le había contado toda la historia, como fue capturada, como evoluciono, la batalla de Riolu contra el Machamp, el Graveler y el Tyranitar, mientras que Lucas solo escuchaba un poco avergonzado de la forma en que su amiga contaba sus logros, al terminar de contarle aquello Candy se retiró un poco y fue a ver que hacia Leo, dejando solos a los Pokemon. Gaby parecía impresionada de tener enfrente al Pókemon que había hecho todo esto, Lucas no saia que hacer hasta que escucho una voz en su cabeza

—Realmente eres un Pokemon muy fuerte Lucas, me siento muy bien sabiendo que estare en un viaje junto a ti, Leo y Candy, todos son muy buenos— Le dijo la pequeña Gabriela por Telepatia, a lo cual Lucas solo asentio, pero luego intento dejar atrás sus nervios y empezar a hablar de gustos, indagar acerca de la historia de Ralts, conocer más de ella.

Finalmente Leo termino todo, al volear hacia el lugar donde sus Pokémon estaban solo observo al par que platicaba alegremente, pero…no vio a su Silcoon.

— ¿Candy? ¿Dónde estás? — Dijo un poco asustado el entrenador, pero al sentir un ligero peso subiendo por su espalda rio un poco — ¡Aquí estas! No me asustes así por favor— Se puso de pie mientras su Pokémon Capullo se posaba en su hombro, miro su camisa para asegurarse que un tuviera arruga alguna y finalmente le indico a sus amigos que lo siguieran, y comenzó su camino hacia el café donde se encontraría con sus Amigos, caminando junto a Lucas y a Gabriela y con Candy en su hombro llego a la entrada del Café, vio desde afuera a una chica rubia, bastante linda, sentada en una mesa en la ventana, al parecer esperaba a alguien, la chica lo vio y le saludo, él hizo lo mismo y entro al Café, se sentó frente a la chica y sus Pokémon tomaron asiento a un lado de él. Miro un poco el lugar, era un establecimiento pintado de color amarillo, bastante atractivo, mesas por casi todo en lugar, se respiraba el olor a café y a Hot Cakes en el aire, había bastantes macetas con follaje decorativo que le daba un bello toque al lugar.

— Este es mi Café preferido de la ciudad, además es un Café que permite a los Pokémon por lo cual si me permites… ¡Pikachu! ¡Aron! A comer —Dijo liberando de dos Pokeballs que saco de su mochila a un Pikachu bastante tierno y a un Aron.

— Vaya así que ellos son tus Pokémon, bueno… ¡Guau! — Se sorprendió al sentir el aura de aquellos Pokémon.

—Sip mi Pokémon inicial Pikachu, mejor conocido como Rayo, y mi querido Aron que fue un regalo de Rocky por mi cumpleaños, le puse Rocky en su símbolo de agradecimiento— Dijo sonriente la chica, que al parecer también se había arreglado para aquel desayuno, su cabello estaba peinado en una cola de caballo, mientras que enfrente tenía un Tupe que cubría un poco su frente, tenía unas mayas negras y un vestido amarillo bastante lindo, que además contaba con una linda Pokeball en la zona del corazón. Esto no tardó mucho en captar la atención de Leo.

—Sabes te vez muy linda, además de que tus Pokémon tienen un aura bastante fuerte… oh no—

—Espera un momento, ¿puedes ver el aura? — Dijo sorprendida Geraldine haciendo que Leo suspirara, tuvo que contarle todo acerca de sus habilidades, del comienzo de su viaje, algunas cosas de su vida, solo hubo una cosa que no le dijo acerca de él, el verdadero motivo de su viaje, el incidente de su hermanita, Gary escucho todo y se maravilló de las historias que Leo contaba, de cómo descubrió su habilidad, de cómo su Padre se hizo el Campeón de la región y como su Madre le daba clases para los concursos Pokémon, al llegar a esa parte Gery comenzó a hablar narrándole acerca de que ese era su sueño, era la meta que ella se había propuesto, ganar el Festival de la Región, y ser la mejor coordinadora de todas, pero para ello necesitaría viajar y entrenar por toda la Región, cosa que no podría hacer por ella misma en ese momento. Ambos hablaron bastante, al parecer serian rivales en los concursos, aunque Leo no le daba un protagonismo a esa rama sin embargo sabía que también serían muy importantes en su viaje, quería triunfar tal y como sus padres lo hicieron, como ambos lo hicieron, ordenaron y siguieron platicando un poco hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

— ¡Hey! oigan— Una voz le hablo desde la entrada, era Max, el nuevo amigo de Leo.

— ¿Quién es él? ¿Nos habla a nosotros? — Pregunto extrañada Gery al no conocer al chico que les había hablado.

—Descuida… es un amigo, le dije que iba a pasar a desayunar aquí y lo invite— Dijo Leo un poco avergonzado puesto que hasta ahora caía en la cuenta de que lo había invitado sin el consentimiento de Gery, cruzo los dedos por debajo de la mesa esperando que no le molestara aquello.

—Ya veo… Que considerado eres— Rio un poco Gery haciendo que Leo no supiera si aquello lo había dicho de forma sarcástica. Max tomo asiento al lado de Leo, el seguía vistiendo su ropa normal de viaje, como la del día anterior, una vez ya sentados todos empezaron a hablar de su pasado, mientras que los Pokémon de Gery y de Leo hablaban entre ellos, ahí fue donde Leo se enteró de varias cosas, para empezar que Max era de la región Unova pero que se concentraría exclusivamente en participar en la Liga de Almia, sus padres eran entrenadores retirados y actualmente tenían un negocio familiar y de que Geraldine vivía con su madre y su padre en la Ciudad Piedra Dura y que su Padre era uno de los Directores de la mina de la ciudad. Leo les conto de toda su familia, su madre una coordinadora retirada que era la encargada de la casa y su padre el campeón de la Liga, lo único que no conto fue el detalle de su hermana, pese al pasar del tiempo no podía evitar sentirse triste con siquiera pensarlo, no sabía que podría pasar al decirlo, ¿debería esperar un poco más?

— ¿Así que para ser el Campeón debo derrotar a tu Padre? — Pregunto Max a Leo

—En teoría, pero solo si logras llegar a él, antes tienes que pasar por… El Junior— Bromeo Leo haciendo que sus amigos rieran un poco. Platicaron un poco más para después tomar el desayuno, una vez que terminaron dejaron el pago correspondiente a la comida que cada uno consumió y comenzaron a irse de aquel lugar seguidos por sus Pokémon.

—Leo, tomaremos caminos diferentes a partir de ahora, así que me gustaría pedirte un favor— Le dijo Max a Leo una vez que habían salido del establecimiento.

—Claro amigo, dime que necesitas— Le respondió Leo

—Me encantaría que pudiéramos tener una batalla, y si es posible Gery nos arbitraria, sería un uno contra uno— Dijo el entrenador de piel clara a el moreno el cual asintió y volteo a ver a la rubia.

—Pues por mi está bien, es solo un uno contra uno así que realmente no seré la gran cosa— Aseguro la chica.

—Muy bien decidido, pero no podemos pelear aquí— Señalo Leo consiente de que una batalla entre ellos dos podría causar ciertos daños a los alrededores.

—Muy bien pues entonces vayamos a las afueras, ahí hay una planicie al lado del camino, según el mapa que vi ayer ahí es donde nuestros caminos se separaran, yo no seguiré la recomendación de Rocky, yo voy hacia donde mi instinto me lleve— Dijo Max en tono presuntuoso que resalto más en lo último.

— Parece que las cosas se van a poner buenas…momento, ¿Gery te despediste de tus padres verdad? — Pregunto Leo al no saber si la Geraldine ya estaba completamente lista para partir.

— Claro, me despedí esta mañana— Contesto la ojiverde sonriente.

—Perfecto, entonces marchemos hacia la batalla— Dijo Max y comenzó a caminar.

—Amm… el camino que dijiste es hacia el otro lado— Señalo Geraldine.

—Por eso digo que vamos a la batalla hacia el otro lado— Dijo y se volteó hacia el camino correcto causando que Leo y Gery rieran un poco, guardaran a sus Pokémon y lo siguieran

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que por fin llegaron al punto acordado, por el camino solo bromeaban acerca de la buena capacidad de orientación de Max y que el hecho de que el viajara solo confiando en su instinto pudiera no ser la mejor idea.

Una vez ahí, Gery se paró en el centro del Lugar, desde ese punto Leo y Max caminaron diez pasos en direcciones contrarias, recreando una batalla del viejo oeste, al detenerse ambos se dieron vuelta y desenfundaron sus armas, lanzando su Black Ball, liberando a su Riolu, en cambio Max lanzo una Poke Ball liberando a un Oshawott. Geraldine vio a ambos Pokémon y hablo con su tono energético y coqueto que era característico de ella:

— Este será un combate un a uno, queda prohibido el uso de pociones u objetos de curación de estados hasta el fin del combate que se dará con el debilitamiento de cualquiera de los dos Pokémon, ¿Listos? Que la Batalla…. ¡Comience!—

 _Continuara…_


End file.
